


Wanna Fight?

by Vaderfanboi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Fight Scene, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, angst if you squint, but i think we all know its lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderfanboi/pseuds/Vaderfanboi
Summary: Carol has a tough time sleeping at night and does her best to cope. You're more than willing to help her cope





	Wanna Fight?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in lesbians with Carol. should i make smut to accompany this? Will i ever find time to? Will Lana Del Rey release her new album any time soon? Find out next time on dragon ball z

The compound was eerily quiet at three in the morning. Not that anyone was asleep, but there was the unspoken rule that after one, everyone would be respectful and quiet just in case someone actually has the opportunity to get a full night's sleep. You were not that person, and neither was Carol Danvers. 

Everyone who was left in the Avengers was suffering from insomnia after the battle at Wakanda. There was too much to think about, and too much to consider. You, like everyone else, saw the disintegrated faces of your loved ones whenever you closed your eyes. This is why you didn't mind Carol knocking at your door in the middle of the night.

“Wanna fight?” She asked immediately after you open the door.

You were already dressed in your workout gear. “Sure” you said, as though you weren't ecstatic to give yourself something to do instead of lie awake for hours.

The training room lights hurt your eyes when you flipped the switch. Carol gave you very little time to adjust before tackling you to the ground. “Geez, give me a second to stretch” you wriggled from her grip, kicking her off. 

“Hurry up, I'm bored” Carol pouted. You could tell she was having flashbacks in her sleep again. Some of her memories were still taking their sweet time to come back. Not all of them were pleasant, which usually prompted your early morning training sessions. You knew fighting helped her clear her mind, but you didn’t totally understand why she always chose to fight you. 

“Restless, more like it” you rolled your neck and readied your posture. “What did you see tonight?” You lurched toward her, attempting to tackle her to the ground. 

Carol didn't lose balance, though and jabbed you in the ribs, causing you to retreat. “Weezer, in concert” She tried swiping at your legs but you jumped quickly enough to avoid her kick and threw a punch which she dodged easily. Grabbing your arm, she twists it so it is rendered useless.

“Bullshit” you knew she was trying to avoid the truth. “No way you saw them live” you roll forward, untwisting your arm and grabbing the Kree hybrid's arm for leverage as you place your foot on her stomach and throw her over you. You hear her land on her back, harshly and she lets out a small gasp for air. “What did you see?” You asked, again. You stood up and Carol did that badass move where the hero jumps on their feet after lying on the ground by vaulting their legs. You’ve seen it before, right? You were impressed but you rolled your eyes.

“I don't remember, it was just a dream” Carol threw a punch and it landed directly in the middle of your face. 

You could taste the injury before you felt it, but boy did you feel it. “OW” You cried out, clutching your nose “WHAT THE HELL?” you leaned your head forward to let the blood drip down. 

“I'm sorry! I thought you were indestructible!” Carol grabbed her towel and brought it to your bloodied face. You were drenched in warm, sticky blood.

“I am, but it still hurts!” You tried setting your nose before it healed wrong and you'd have to break it all over again.

Carol poured water on your face from her bottle, effectively waterboarding you. After nearly choking you, Carol wiped at your face “Sorry I didn't think that would happen” she watched as the bruising under your skin quickly dispersed back into its normal colour. 

You coughed water out of your mouth and wiped some excess blood off your face though you were still covered. Carol leaned in very closely to look at your face. She looked concerned but mildly entertained by how quick you healed. You could feel her breath on your mouth “Do I look okay?” You asked, suddenly concerned with your appearance.

Without any warning, Carol kissed you. She grabbed your chin and pulled your face to hers and she kissed you right on the mouth. You were happy to be covered in blood so she couldn't see your blush. “Yeah, never better.” What a weirdo.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm REALLY gay for carol


End file.
